


The pairing of Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker needs more stories Than just one.

by LaviDanish1



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviDanish1/pseuds/LaviDanish1
Summary: The title says it all





	The pairing of Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker needs more stories Than just one.

We need more of this because there is Only one story and it's not very explicit.  
So also i am Only asking the authors that don't have a problem with this kind of pairing, for example it doesn't have to be about them  
Having sex with each other it can also be about them caring for each other, it can be about anything as long as it isn't just stories where they have sex all the time.  
And just to ask you the authors on this side to make this pairing a reality. And it is also because i can't write this kinds of stories for  
My Life. Hope i wasn't boring you all with this.


End file.
